An energy storage apparatus mounted on an automobile, for example, is used for starting an engine, supplying electric power to various vehicle loads, or charging power from an alternator. In the case where energy storage apparatuses of this type use a lithium ion battery having a copper foil used for a negative electrode substrate of an energy storage device, over discharging causes copper used for the negative electrode substrate to be eluded into an electrolyte solution.
If charging is performed in this state, eluded copper ions are turned to copper that is then deposited on an electrode. Thereafter, the deposited copper grows to cause the risk of an internal short-circuit in the energy storage device. In view of this, the energy storage apparatus is provided with a current breaking device (a breaker) for breaking a current to be supplied to a vehicle load and a battery control unit for controlling the current breaking device. The battery control unit breaks a current at the current breaking device so as to prevent the energy storage apparatus from being overcharged or overdischarged. A battery disclosed in JP 2013-201888 A exemplifying this technique has been known.
When the current breaking device breaks a current in the energy storage apparatus of this type, the energy storage apparatus cannot be charged even if an outside charger or the like is connected to the energy storage apparatus. In other words, even if no internal short-circuit occurs at the energy storage device in the energy storage apparatus, the energy storage apparatus cannot be used.